Conventional animal traps such as used by trappers consist of a loop concealed on the ground in which bait is put and connected to a release device. When the latter is tripped by an animal, the loop is instantly tightened around a leg of the animal to hold it fast. Such traps are cruel, because the animal, being unharmed, will pull on the noose to get away, tightenirg the noose all the more. If the trap is not visited regularly, as is often the case, the trapped animal will die of exhaustion, lack of food or cold, and some have even been known to gnaw off the trapped leg to get away. Moreover, the fur of the animal can be damaged by such inhumane practice, thereby adding, needless waste to the animal pain.